Lo Siento
by BlackRose-R
Summary: [Elricest, Rape, Yaoi, Oneshot] Lo siento hermano... Pero esto es inevitable.


**Lo siento**

Hola! Soy BlackRose-R y he aquí unos de mis fics o.o… ELRICEST, RAPE, YAOI No te gusta? No leas ¬¬

Disclaimer: Es evidente el yaoi en FMA? No. Hay Elricest muy explícito? No. Muere Tucker? No, al menos en el anime. Todo esto demuestra que no soy la dueña de FullMetal … Aunque si lo soy de este fic ¬¬

Para ubicarse: Los dos están con sus verdaderos cuerpos. Ed's POV. OK? Aquí va:

* * *

Lo siento…Lo siento mucho hermano. Siento tener que hacerte sufrir con mis pensamientos insanos y pecaminosos. Desde siempre te quise. Y tu también. Pero tu nunca me querrás como yo te quiero a ti. Yo simplemente no puedo verte como el simple hermano pequeño que eres.

Lo siento… Te hago sufrir. Yo sé que sabes lo que siento por ti. Pero lo guardas como un santo secreto. Te duele. Te duele tener que aguantar el sabor amargo de ese secreto. Tu disimulas muy bien. Hasta a veces me haces pensar que no lo sabes. Pero lo sabes… Y no puedes decir que es mentira.

Lo siento… Siento tener que hacerte aparecer en mis más dulces sueños donde por fin te tengo entre mis brazos. Al despertar me doy cuenta que todo ese placer de un sueño cumplido no es más que fantasía… Fantasía que me carcome el alma y desgarra todos mis sentimientos. Fantasías placenteras. Pero pura Fantasía y nada más que eso.

Lo siento… Siento mucho, muchísimo lo que voy a hacer. Te negarás y te dolerá. Pero no soporto más este dolor en mi pecho. Te negarás a lo que te propondré sin palabras. Dudo que de ahí quieras hablarme alguna vez más en tu vida. Dudo que algún día me perdones. Dudo que vuelva a ver tu rostro después de esto. Lo dudo muchísimo.

Lo siento… Ahora gritas tratando de librarte de mí. Lloras y gritas de forma desesperada. No hay nadie más que tú y yo. Nadie escucha tu llanto. Lo que tú no sabes es que a mí me duele tanto como a ti. Te acaricio y te toco pero a ti no te gusta. El sudor te tu frente se mezcla con las lágrimas de tu llanto creando un salado líquido. Tratas de huir, pero no te dejo. Gritas mi nombre pidiéndome que te suelte. Pero yo no quiero. He esperado suficiente. Desde pequeños supe que lo que sentía estaba mal. Más que mal, pésimo. Pero no por eso dejé de sentirlo. Ahora , lo que más pena me da, es que, cuando alfín te tengo entre mis brazor tu gritas y lloras pidiéndome porfavor que te deje. Pero tú más que yo, sabes que no lo haré.

-Nii-san … por… favor… dices apenas entre gemidos. Tu respiración entrecortada no te deja decir mucho más que eso.

-Tu, tanto como yo, sabés que no lo haré, te digo mientras sudas y lloras, y es por una simple razón…

-…

-Te Amo.

Lo he dicho todo. Todo lo que siento ha sido explicado en dos simples palabras. Dos palabras. Cinco letras. Todo lo que he sentido desde pequeños ha sido explicado. Tu no te sorprendes con mis palabras. Tu lo sabías.

-Nii-san… por esa misma … razón déjame… -dices apenas mientras yo acaricio todo tu cuerpo desnudo.

-No entiendes? Te digo mientras no paro de acariciarte y tocarte donde cuaqdo te toco te hago soltar grandes gemidos. Es por eso que no puedo parar.

Lo siento… No hay vuelta atrás. Ya todo está hecho. Tú ya has parado de gritar. Solo lloras silenciosamente. Dejas que yo haga lo que quira con tu delicado y precioso cuerpo. No forcejeas, ya no quedan fuerzas para ello. Lloras silenciosamente.

-Te amo… digo mientras cada vez estoy más cerca de ti.

Lo siento… Gritas con todas tus fuerzas cuando al final entro en ti. Gritas, gimes y lloras. Cuando siento al fin que te he llenado, te dejo en la cama. Simplemente me recuesto a tu lado. Tu no te mueves. La mirada fija en el techo, bañado en tus lagrimas y tu sudor.

Lo siento… Dudo que en la mañana sigas aquí… Siento mucho, muchísimo lo que he hecho. Te negaste y te dolió. Pero no soportaba más este dolor en mi pecho. Te negaste a lo que te propuse sin palabras. Dudo que desde ahora quieras hablarme alguna vez más en tu vida. Dudo que algún día me perdones. Dudo que vuelva a ver tu rostro después de esto. Lo dudo muchísimo.

Lo siento, Alphonse.

* * *

Bueno ahí está…. Amo los reviews. Odio los flames. Así de fácil.

Sayonara!


End file.
